User blog:Hemisphere Posting/Season 2, Day 9- A Surprise
Oops! Did we forget to tell you about the second part of this challenge? Sorry about that. You see, there's more to this showdown than just your score! Do you have confidence in your score? Or your abilities to gamble? Well, you'll need both, because it's time for the next part of this challenge... Million Dollar Gamble! Now that you've played, you will be betting points on whether you will score higher or lower than your opponent! To be very very clear, you are betting on YOUR SCORE, not your opponent's. You will each have five (5) points to bet. You can either BET or HOLD. If you BET, you will bet a points value on whether you can score higher or lower than your opponent. You can, if you wish, split your points between higher and lower. Every point you win is worth five points, so if you bet three points on higher and score higher than your opponent, you will score fifteen points. If you bet one point on higher and win, you will score five points. If you HOLD, your points will be added to your tribe’s total at face value (so if you hold three points, your tribe will be given three points from the held points, plus any won from the betting). If your bet is UNSUCCESSFUL, your opponent receives the amount of points you would have received in case of a win. So, if you bet three points on lower and score higher than your opponent, your opponent receives 15 points (in addition to whatever points they win from the round) while you receive none from your bet. If you abstained or received a strike, you will automatically forfeit 10 points to the other team, and no bets will take place for your matchup. Here are the possible scenarios: · John and Stacey are playing. John bets 4 points he will score higher, and holds one. Stacey bets 4 points she will score higher and holds one. Stacey beats John. Stacey receives 40 points (20 from her, and 20 from John), plus the one point she held, for a total of 41 points. John receives one point from the round, for the one point he held. · John bets 4 points he will score lower than Stacey, and Stacey bets 4 points she will score higher. Stacey scores higher. They both win 20 points for the correct bet, plus the one they held, for a total of 21 points. · John bets 3 points he will score lower than Stacey, but 2 points that he will score higher. Stacey bets 3 points she will score lower and 2 points she will score higher. Stacey scores higher. Stacey wins 10 points from her correct bet, and 10 points from John’s incorrect bet, for a total score of 20 points. John wins 15 points from his correct bet, and 15 points from Stacey’s incorrect bet, scoring 30 points. In the unlikely event of a draw, both Stacey and John would score as if they had won. If they bet 3 points on higher and 2 points on lower, each would score 25 points. (3x5+2x5) The winning tribe is the one that scores the most points overall. If there is a draw in points, we will revert back to the scores and matchups and the team who wins the most points from scoring will win overall. ---- Now, here's where we stand. Hudson and Jessie both abstained, and Tal received a strike. They each forfeit 10 points to the opposing team. Gahanzi is starting with 30 points, and that also means that Su, Ruby and Alex will not have to participate in the betting round. ---- You will have 24 hours to submit your bets, meaning they must be done by 9PM EST on the 22nd December. However, the sooner everyone submits their bets, the sooner this challenge will end, so we encourage quickness. If you have any questions about this portion of the challenge please ask us. Category:Blog posts